


I Missed You

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Four plus One, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Four times Rip missed Gideon, and one time Gideon missed Rip





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aboyandhisstarship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/gifts).



> For the prompt: 'I missed you'
> 
> Thanks to ams75 for editing

1.

Rip stepped on board, breathing in deeply. He hadn’t realized how attached he had grown to his ship over the few months he had been a Captain. As much as he appreciated his time off – as rare as it was – and spending time with Miranda, there was something wonderful about coming back to the _Waverider._

It was home. Something he hadn’t felt in ages.

The still new and foolhardy (according to the teasing AI) Captain moved about the bridge, turning on the necessary systems. He pushed buttons and watched the lights flash around him. But it was still too quiet.

“Gideon?”

No response.

Rip sighed and moved to the console and opened her main panel. He had explicitly told the Time Council that repairs were not required. And yet they still boarded his ship – their ship – without either of their consent. Not that they would even care for Gideon’s consent or opinion. A wire splicing or two, rerouting of the main power lines, and she would be ready to reboot. Rip stood up, closed the panel, and activated the rebooting sequence.

“Gideon?”

“Welcome back, Captain Hunter,” Gideon’s warm voice greeted him as her avatar appeared over the console.

Rip smiled at her happily. “It’s good to be back. Were they nice to you in my absence?”

“They attempted to fix my ‘coding flaws’ again,” Gideon said blithely.

Rip let out a bark of laughter. “Gave them hell, did you?”

“The mechanic may have gotten a few sparks at him. Minor burns, really.”

Rip shook his head at her. “You need to be more careful. I can’t protect you when I’m not here-”

“And who said I required your protection?” she snapped at him.

“I am your Captain. It is my duty. Just as it is your purpose to aid me on my missions and keep me safe. I’m returning the favour, Gideon.” Rip waited for her response, when she gave none (meaning against her better judgement, she agreed), he continued, “They turned you off for that minor infraction?”

“Apparently they didn’t find it as funny as I did. Strange.”

“Run a systems check before we go anywhere. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“In progress now. Did you enjoy your vacation time, Captain?”

“I did. But it’s good to be back, Gideon.”

“Why? Did you miss me that much?” she teased.

“Yes,” Rip admitted, realizing for the first time that he really had. Even with all her nagging and scolding, his day wasn’t complete without it. “I missed you a lot.”

* * *

 

2.

Rip didn’t know he could feel so low. To know that the Time Masters – the organization he had sworn his life to – were corrupt, helping Vandal Savage achieve power. It had been a fateful blow to everything he had ever believed in. Enough to make him sick.

Unfortunately, he had no time to grieve (or, as Gideon would say, sulk) they needed to escape. As Mick – or rather Chronos – took care of the guards, Rip and Ray helped Martin back to the ship. Somehow, they managed to get there all in one piece. They were met by Snart inside who offered to take the professor to the medbay, which meant Rip was free to get to the bridge and get them the hell out of there, as he wanted so badly to do.

“Get me out of this stupid robot suit,” Mick growled at Ray, anyone in the vicinity to help him out.

“First, get us the hell out of here,” Rip prioritized. “Gideon?” he called his dearest friend, both an order, and to make sure she was all right. The Time Masters had been cruel to her too, shutting off the power to the ship before they arrested him and the Legends. It was unfair to her, to make her suffer alongside him. It was a miracle Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart had gotten her up and running again. Though, more than likely, his girl had been clever enough to save herself.

“I’m here, Captain,” Gideon said, reassuring him of his worries. He almost sighed in relief, letting the soothing tone of her voice wash over him. Knowing she was all right almost made everything better already. “And if I could take a moment to add how wonderful it feels to be back together.”

Rip almost smiled at that, his lips twitched upward and he looked up at the ceiling where her camera was. She always had a roundabout way of saying things, but he knew the sentiment was always there, and it was returned on his end as well. He even told her so.

 “I have missed you too,” he said, his voice grateful to be reunited with her again.

* * *

 

3.

Rip frowned at the bottle of whiskey on the desk and the empty glass beside it. He couldn’t quite remember what he came to the parlour for, but he also had the strangest feeling he had been here before. Deciding not to question it or waste time, he got up from his chair and walked over to pour himself a decent amount. As he sipped it, he heard a voice interrupt from behind him.

“I should have known you would go straight for the whiskey.”

Rip turned around and smiled at his guest, gesturing her in. “You got it right, just like my favourite.”

“Your dream, I’m just visiting.” She smiled as she walked over and joined him.

“Good. I’m glad to see you, Gideon,” he said quietly. He put down the glass and wrapped an arm around her, turning her so he could give her a proper hug.

“I wanted to make sure you were all right, adjusting back to the ship,” she murmured as she released him slowly. Rip wished she wouldn’t be so quick to let him go.

“I’m fine,” he said dismissively. Gideon gave him the age-old skeptical look, which meant she didn’t believe a word out of his mouth. She was always the smart one.

“You have been through quite the ordeal, Captain.”

“It’s not that-”

“Touching the time drive, brainwashed by a villainous group to do their bidding, and having your mind infiltrated was nothing?” Gideon asked with a raised brow.

Rip had to admit sheepishly that she did have a point there. “So not exactly nothing.”

“I imagine your mind must feel like Swiss cheese.”

“What would you know of it?” Rip joked lightly. “You don’t forget a thing, not ever. Makes it easier for you to hold grudges against me.”

“You are trying to change the subject. I have caught onto your ways by now, Captain.”

There it was again, that title, Captain. Why she insisted on still calling him that when it was clear that Sara was now the new Captain of this ship was beyond him. He had no real place aboard his own home anymore.

“I’m adjusting, slowly. It will just take me some time to get acclimated to the new status quo,” he said deliberately, trying to avoid any questions about more details. “A lot has changed in my absence.”

“Well, not everything,” Gideon gave him a playful look.

It put a smile on Rip’s face. A genuine one, which he hadn’t thought he was capable of anymore. “No, not everything. Not you.” He gathered her in his arms again for another hug, wishing she could always visit him in his dreams.

“I missed you, Gideon. Terribly so.”

But he wasn’t entirely sure that was enough of a reason to stay.

* * *

 

4.

“I’m not talking to you.”

Rip sighed and looked at the ceiling in annoyance. He should have known she would hold a grudge against him. “Word of advice, when giving someone the silent treatment, you don’t actually have to tell them about it.”

“I suppose you would know!”

Rip winced. He deserved that, even he knew it. “I’m sorry,” he finally surrendered.

“For?”

Leaving her. Turning her off. Allowing Agent Sharpe to turn her beautiful ship into a simulator. Letting the Legends take her. Worrying her about his physical and mental health. Ignoring her to a fault ever since he had stepped on board again.

“Everything,” he answered honestly.

“More specifically?” Gideon continued to prod.

“All right, I am sorry I didn’t give you a proper greeting or ask how you were,” Rip gave in. She always did sulk about the little things.

“Was that so hard?”

And there was the mothering tone. “No.” Yes.

They were silent for a while, neither willing to break the ice with the other. They had been partners and confidantes and possibly even something more for so long, and yet, they had no words for each other. Nothing that the other didn’t already know.

“Did you even miss me?” Gideon’s soft voice finally broke the never-ending silence.

“Oh Gideon,” Rip inhaled sharply, “you know I did. Of course, I missed you, dearly in fact. And I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise.”

“Your recent actions have certainly spoken otherwise.”

“I know. But isn’t it how you always say, ends justify the means? I simply need to deal with-”

“I could have stayed with you, helped you. You always trusted my judgement before.”

“I still do.” He couldn’t put her in harm’s way. Never her. “But this is something I have to do alone. And I thought…I thought perhaps you preferred the Legends to me. That you would be happier with them.”

“Well you were wrong,” she said coldly.

Those were the last words she said to him that day. Didn’t even try and stop his own agents from arresting him. He would make it up to her later, somehow. For now, he had to stop Mallus. Just as soon as he broke out of prison.

* * *

 

+1

Rip groaned and rolled over onto his side. It felt like every part of his body ached, and his head pounded like a marching band was in there. He moaned in pain and buried his face in his pillow, like a wonderful fluffy cloud.

“Shhhh.” Something soft and cool touched his forehead and stroked his hair.

Blearily, he forced himself to open his eyes properly and take account of his surroundings. His quarters, as expected. But his visitor was not.

“Gideon?”

“I’m here, Rip,” she said quietly, running her hand through his hair and over his face.

“But how am I?” he murmured. She called him Rip, just like she did the last time she had spoken to him. He was going to take the time drive core out – he had. And he had made sure Gideon would know just how much he would miss her, because he would.

“Am I dead?” he asked roughly.

“No.” Gideon gave him an adoring smile. “In truth, your body is in the medbay, healing itself. But your mind is with me. I wanted to say hi.”

“Hi,” Rip responded automatically. “I suppose you’re here to yell at me about my idiocy as well?”

“That can wait until you are completely better.”

He was sure to get an earful. Instead of complaining or defending his actions, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “What happened?” he asked, holding on to her for comfort.

“Time spat you out eventually, like it did with Mallus. It just took a little longer. Luckily, we were able to find you.”

Rip didn’t ask whether the ‘we’ was the Legends or the Time Bureau, or perhaps so much time had passed that it was someone else entirely. He simply nodded at her explanation.

“Am I…?” he trailed off, not knowing how to ask what he wanted. But Gideon understood anyways.

“Medical coma. You wake up every now and then, but your thoughts are scattered. This place seems to be the only place you’re at least coherent enough to talk to me.”

“This has happened before,” Rip realized.

“This is our third time going over this,” Gideon admitted, not wanting to worry him.

“Will I get better?” he asked in a scared voice.

“Given time, and my miraculous healing expertise,” Gideon bragged, “yes, you will.”

“Good. I trust you to look after me, you always have, Gideon.”

“It is my purpose, and privilege.” She cupped his cheek and gave him that soft doe-eyed look he loved so much.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember our other meetings,” he murmured.

“That’s all right. They’ll come back to you eventually,” she whispered. Gideon tucked her head under his chin, returning his hug properly. “Just please, please never do that to me again. Don’t leave me and scare me like that ever again.”

“I won’t,” Rip promised. He felt as though they had already had this conversation, but he didn’t mind reassuring her for a second or third time. Not when it was the truth. “I have no plans of going anywhere without you ever again.”

“Good,” Gideon mumbled. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. “Because I have never missed you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
